Oops
by Marissa
Summary: Stephanie McMahon has an accident. Dedicated to Tom happy 19th :
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: - The characters don't belong to me they are the property of Titan Sports, I am borrowing them.  
  
"Oh, Shane they're adorable." Stephanie McMahon squealed holding one of the tiny white creatures to her cheek. "Thankyou."  
"I'm glad you approve, but don't thank me, BLAME Rissa and her fluffballs," he sighed "I wanted to drown them..."  
"How could you think that??" his sister enquired.  
"They are gross, all fluffy and ewwy."  
"Shane, they're hamsters." she placed the hamster on the floor and watched the five white balls rush around her living room and disappear. "Look Shaney that ones climbing into that plant pot." he glanced in the general direction and laughed when all five hamsters surfaced covered in wet soil. "Ohh, how cute!!!! I'll have to wash you, won't I??" she exclaimed at the poor hamsters. She picked the muddy creatures up and hurried them upstairs.  
"Stephs, you're acting like a nine year old."  
"Yeah well, at least I'm not a sad old man," she retorted  
"Whatever Steph." a scream was his reply and so he dashed upstairs knowing that if his sister had drowned one of the furballs his wife would kill him. "What happened, did pink slime ooze outta the faucet?" he strode through the door and looked at his sister who was stood in shock. He turned to look at the edge of the bathtub. "Ha, what happened?" he enquired. She held up a bottle of baby pink hair dye.  
"It fell in." She admitted  
"Wait 'til I tell Rissa, she'll love this!!!"  
"I know," he turned to leave. "By the way Steph at least you'll match." she turned and looked in the mirror at her own mass of partially pink hair. Shane couldn't help but laugh as he left the room.  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!!!!" she yelled.  
"Good job there's a fancy dress party tonite."  
"GO, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!" Shane left the house laughing, he couldn't wait until the fancy dress party.  
  



	2. Fancy Dress

Disclaimer: - Everyone belongs to Titan Sports. Everything that happens is no depiction of the truth at all.  
Authors Note: - Shane refers to a different piece of fan fiction of mine, it's called Missing  
  
Shane walked into the room, glancing around at the sea of faces. He was amused at the various superstars dressed in costumes. Out of all the ridiculous one not so obscure stood out, he approached her.  
"Chyna," he stated  
"Oh, hey Shane O, who are you?" she asked the man who stood with her dressed in one of his usual suits.  
"Alex Krycek, FBI, now renegade." she smiled and looked at the badge he held infront of her. "I got the idea from a piece of fan fiction."   
"Fan Fiction?" she questioned  
"Yeah, someone suggested that I looked like him enough so blame them"  
"Oh," she paused "you read that stuff?"  
"Well, yeah. It's good, except slash that's just eew."  
"That's sad, Shane."  
"So," he spat out his tongue "what the hell are you wearing or not, it's one of your costumes."  
"So, I'm Xena warrior princess." Chyna drew her sword "It's appropriate." Shane looked around the room  
"Ha, what the hell is Regal wearing?"  
"He supposed to be someone from a British TV programme."  
"Yeah? I gotta find out who!" Shane abandoned Chyna and went of in Regal's direction.  
"Erm, hello Shane, how are you?" the Brit asked in his formal English (Authors comment: - the English talk nothing like that!!!)  
"I'm fine, who are you meant to be?"  
"Oh, I'm Handy Andy, the carpenter of Changing Rooms."  
"Right." Shane guessed that he wasn't the only person that had no idea of who Handy Andy was/is. "Well, enjoy the party" he walked of to find his wife. Marissa had insisted on coming as Catherine Zeta-Jones and, since Shane refused, had Vince on her arm as Michael Douglas. Scary!!! Shane casually approached them.  
"Hey Pops. I don't agree with ya dumping Mom and then stealing my wife." he said  
"Hey, she dropped me to come as Annie Lennox and wouldn't allow me to be Dave Stuart. Then she brought Duane instead."  
"Aww, well maybe the 'Genetic Jackhammer' can't cut it anymore. Unfortunately though, I'm gonna take Miss Zeta-Jones for a dance." Shane extended his hand and lead her away. Half way through the dance Shane exploaded with laughter. Marissa turned to see what he found so amusing. She tried to hold back, but her efforts were futile, she began giggling at what had just walked through the door. "I'm gonna talk to her." he told his wife walking off. "Hey Pinky."  
"Yes Shane."  
"Stephy, that's a great outfit considering after what happened earlier."  
"Well, the leashes were difficult to find, but I had the rest."  
"Are they my offspring?" Marissa asked from over Shane's shoulder.  
"Yeah, you like?" Steph asked  
"NO! They're PINK." she shrieked.  
"Cute, huh?" Shane asked.  
"Steph this is the last time I ever give you anything living that requires looking after."  
"It was an accident with some pink hair dye." Steph defended, looking at the crowd that had now gathered. Her ensemble of a baby pink top, pink skirt, and boots combined with her pink hair band and matching pink hair was distracting enough that most people hadn't noticed the now not so white hamsters but now, incredibly pink on matching leashes running around her feet.  
"Stephanie, what happened?" Linda asked still accompnied by Duane.  
"Well, I had some hair dye and...."  
"This was intentional?" Marissa screamed.  
"No, it just happened. They knocked the bottle over." Chyna had forced her way to the front and was holding several of the hamsters.  
"The prize for the best costume, and I'm not being biased...." all attention turned to Vince on the stage. "Goes to Stephanie for her excessive pink outfit." Steph and the hamsters went up to the stage and took the trophy. "And the worst, is a joint first, and again I'm not being biased, goes to Shane, who didn't try and William Regal, who we have no idea about who he is." Cheers echoed around the room as Shane and Regal fought for the trophy. Shane grabbed the tropy and the microphone.  
"Hey, Chyna didn't exactly put herself out either."  
"At least it's a costume" she retorted. Vince rescued the microphone.  
"Until next year then." Vince concluded  
  
  



End file.
